1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a biosensor that can be used for the quantification of a specific component or analyte in a liquid sample. Particularly, this invention relates to a new and improved biosensor and to a new and improved method of fabricating a biosensor for the quantification of a specific component or analyte in a liquid sample such as creatinine, creatine, glucose, cholesterol, urea and the like. More particularly, this invention relates to a disposable biosensor that is inexpensive to manufacture. Even more particularly, this invention relates to a disposable biosensor and method that accurately measures various analytes such as creatinine, creatine, glucose, cholesterol and the like in small volume biological fluid samples. Still even more particularly, this invention relates to a method of measuring the concentration of various analytes in small volume biological fluid samples using a redox mediator and at least an enzyme based on the electrochemical mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Biosensors have been used in the determination of concentrations of various analytes in fluids for more than three decades. Of particular interest is the measurement of blood glucose, creatinine, creatine, and cholesterol.
It is well known that the concentration of blood glucose is extremely important for maintaining homeostasis. Products that measure fluctuations in a person's blood sugar, or glucose levels, have become everyday necessities for many of the nation's millions of diabetics. Because this disorder can cause dangerous anomalies in blood chemistry and is believed to be a contributor to vision loss and kidney failure, most diabetics need to test themselves periodically and adjust their glucose level accordingly, usually with insulin injections. If the concentration of blood glucose is below the normal range, patients can suffer from unconsciousness and lowered blood pressure that may even result in death. If the blood glucose concentration is higher than the normal range, the excess blood glucose can result in synthesis of fatty acids and cholesterol, and in diabetics, coma. Thus, the measurement of blood glucose levels has become a daily necessity for diabetic individuals who control their level of blood glucose by insulin therapy.
Patients who are insulin dependent are instructed by doctors to check their blood-sugar levels as often as four times a day. To accommodate a normal life style to the need of frequent monitoring of glucose levels, home blood glucose testing was made available with the development of reagent strips for whole blood testing.
One type of blood glucose biosensors is an enzyme electrode combined with a mediator compound that shuttles electrons between the enzyme and the electrode resulting in a measurable current signal when glucose is present. The most commonly used mediators are potassium ferricyanide, ferrocene and its derivatives, as well as other metal-complexes. Many sensors based on this type of electrode have been disclosed. Examples of this type of device are disclosed in the following patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,890 (1997, Carter et al.) discloses an electrode strip having an electrode support, a reference or counter electrode disposed on the support, a working electrode spaced from the reference or counter electrode on the support, a covering layer defining an enclosed space over the reference and working electrodes and having an aperture for receiving a sample into the enclosed space, and a plurality of mesh layers interposed in the enclosed space between the covering layer and the support. The covering layer has a sample application aperture spaced from the electrodes. The working electrode includes an enzyme capable of catalyzing a reaction involving a substrate for the enzyme and a mediator capable of transferring electrons between the enzyme-catalyzed reaction and the working electrode.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,708,247 (1998, McAleer et al.) discloses a disposable glucose test strip having a substrate, a reference electrode, a working electrode, and a means for making an electrical connection. The working electrode has a conductive base layer and a coating layer disposed over the conductive base layer. The coating layer is a filler having both hydrophobic and hydrophilic surface regions that form a network, an enzyme and a mediator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,884 (1997, Hill et al.) discloses a strip electrode with screen printing. The strip has an elongated support that includes a first and second conductor each extending along the support. An active electrode, positioned to contact the liquid mixture and the first conductor, has a deposit of an enzyme capable of catalyzing a reaction and an electron mediator. A reference electrode is positioned to contact the mixture and the second conductor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,770 (1998, Pritchard et al.) discloses an electrochemical biosensor test strip that has a minimum volume blood sample requirement of about 9 microliters. The test strip has a working and counter electrodes that are substantially the same size and made of the same electrically conducting material placed on a first insulating substrate. Overlaying the electrodes is a second insulating substrate that includes a cutout portion that forms a reagent well. The cutout portion exposes a smaller area of the counter electrode than the working electrode. A reagent for analysis of an analyte substantially covers the exposed areas of the working and counter electrodes in the reagent well. Overlaying the reagent well and affixed to the second insulating substrate is a spreading mesh that is impregnated with a surfactant.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,953 (1998, Henning et al.) discloses a reduced-interference biosensor. The device generally comprises an electrode used to electrochemically measure the concentration of an analyte of interest in a solution. The device Includes a peroxidase enzyme covalently bound to microparticle carbon and retained in a matrix In intimate contact with the electrode. According to this disclosure, it is the enzyme/microparticle carbon of the device that provides a composition that displays little sensitivity to known interfering substances.
It is well known that creatinine is a waste product derived from creatine and excreted by the kidneys. The analytical determination of creatinine in urine, serum or plasma is a widely used and extremely Important test for renal dysfunction. Measurements of creatinine in serum or urine may also be used as indices in the diagnosis and treatment of other disorders such as muscular dystrophy and hypothyroidism. Thus, the creatinine assay has been a widely recognized as having vital medical significance. Further, dietary changes have little if any influence on the creatinine concentration in blood and urine. Although creatinine is primarily a waste product, and as such plays no important role in biochemical functions of the body, its chemical precursor, creatine, has a vital biochemical role. Creatine is a basic building block of creatine phosphate, which is the primary form of energy storage in muscle. As a result, the creatinine level is an important diagnostic index for renal, muscular and thyroid function.
Spectrophotometry has been conventionally employed for measuring creatinine. The presence and concentration of creatinine in the above-mentioned body fluids is most frequently determined by the Jaffe reaction. In this reaction, creatinine reacts with picric acid to produce a red color, a red tautomer of creatinine picrate. This method suffers from serious disadvantages including, but not limited to, the instability of alkaline picrate solutions and the concomitant necessity for preparing solutions as needed, interference from blood metabolites, the analytical time required to perform the method, and the lack of specificity.
Sensors have been developed for the detection of creatinine based on enzymatic cleavage of creatinine. Among them, electrochemical methods received particular attention. Rechnitz et. al. (T. Huvin and G. A. Rechnitz, Anal. Chem., 46 (1974) 246) used creatinine deiminase coupled with an ammonia electrode to measure ammonia produced by an enzymatic reaction. However, this potentiometric method seems of little usefulness due to serious interference problems and the sensitivity limitation of the gas-sensing electrode.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,958,786 (1999, C. Munkholm) provides for the coupling of the enzymatic cleavage of creatinine to detection by a fluorescent polymer coating. The polymer coating has a first layer of protonated pH sensitive fluorophore immobilized in a hydrophobic polymer. The fluorophore reacts quantitatively with ammonia. The transducing moiety of the fluorophore is neutrally charged when deprotonated. The polymer coating has a second layer of creatinine deiminase and a polymer, and a third layer of a polymer. A disadvantage of this device is that two consecutive readings must be made. First, a fluorescence measurement must be made of the creatinine sensor. Second, the sensor material of the creatinine sensor is then exposed to a solution containing creatinine followed by measuring the fluorescence change and determining the concentration of creatinine.
A more practical strategy was reported by Tsuchida and Yoda in 1983 (T. Tsuchida and K. Yoda, Clin. Chem., 2911 (1983) 51). The proposed system consisted of three enzymes, creatinine amidohydrolase (C1), creatine amidinohydrolase (C2) and sarcosine oxidase (SO). These enzymes were co-immobilized onto the porous side of a cellulose membrane. The membrane was combined with a polarographic electrode for sensing hydrogen peroxide, a product resulting from the enzymatic reaction. Several research groups attempted to improve electrode performance through better enzyme immobilization techniques. (H. Yamato, M. Ohwa and W. Wemet, Anal. Chem., 67 (1995) 2776; M. B. Madaras, I. C. Popescu, S. Ufer and R. P. Buck, Anal. Chim. Acta, 319 (1996) 335; J. Schneider, B. Grundig, R. Renneberg, K. Camman, M. B. Madaras, R. P. Buck and K. D. Vorlop, Anal. Chim. Acta, 325 (1996) 161). Despite the improvements in enzyme immobilization, the methods suffer from various shortcomings including long-term stability, appropriate dynamic measurement range and serious Interference from other oxidizable substances in the sample fluid such as ascorbic acid and acetaminophen as well as creatine.
Currently, two commercial products for measuring blood creatinine are available. One is from Nova Biomedical Corporation. It is a critical care analyzer that provides a complete 14-test profile from as little as 105 microliters of whole blood where one of the tests is for creatinine. The creatinine sensor is a multiple-use, membrane-based sensor arranged in a fluid channel along with other biosensors (Nova Stat Profile® M, Nova Biomedical Corporation, Waltham, Mass.). The enzymes are immobilized onto the membrane and the membrane is attached to the working electrode (platinum) and the reference electrode (Ag—AgCl).
The second commercial product is from i-Stat Corporation (Kanata, Ontario, Canada). A US patent covers this product. U.S. Pat. No. 5,554,339 (1996, Cozzette et al.) discloses an amperometric base sensor fabricated on a planar silicon substrate by means of photolithography in combination with the plasma deposition of metallic substances. The metallic substances include iridium metal (used as working electrode) and silver metal (served as reference electrode along with resulting chloridized silver). Three enzymes (C1, C2 and SO) are immobilized onto the electrodes as an overlaid structure. The above two products require calibration before measurement and a relatively large amount of sample volume. They also require a relatively longer waiting time for test results.
Because of the significance of obtaining accurate analyte concentration measurements, it is highly desirable to develop a reliable, user-friendly and disposable sensor, which does not have all of the drawbacks previously mentioned. Therefore, what is needed is an electrochemical sensor that does not require routine maintenance. What is further needed is an improved electrochemical sensor that combines peroxidase with a mediator. What is still further needed is an improved electrochemical sensor that combines peroxidase with a mediator and that operates at a reductive potential where interferents are not oxidized. What is yet further needed is an improved creatinine electrochemical sensor that includes an interference-correcting electrode to minimize the interference effects caused by the presence of creatine in a sample fluid. What is yet further needed are improved electrochemical sensors for cholesterol, glucose and other biologically important metabolites. Yet, what is still further needed is an electrochemical sensor that requires less sample volume for measuring an analyte than previously required by the prior art. What is still further needed is an improved disposable sensor for self-testing.